Communicating
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Makoto works in an office without anyone speaking Japanese, except Rin who becomes his translator. His boyfriend gets annoyed with all of the rumors going around and decides to get revenge for Makoto. But what can they do? RinMako, Rated T.


When Makoto got job in advertising with Rin, he never expected to be the only employee who was Japanese. He also never expected Rin constantly translating for him whenever they spoke to others. After a few weeks, Makoto understood some of the English speaking employees were saying. Just the simplest ones like 'hello' and 'goodbye'. But that never ceased the rumors going on around the office after his innocent mistake.

It happened on a special office day, meeting with the manager of the company. Makoto introduced himself and bowed in the form of respect in front of everyone in the room. The problem was it took them by surprise; the manager became awkward and told him there wasn't any need of that. Out of embarrassment, Makoto apologized but stammered in Japanese. Since no one understood what it meant, the employees forged their own set of stupid rumors and soon enough, Makoto was one of the many things they discussed. In English, of course.

After the embarrassing incident, Makoto and Rin stayed close together. Rin became both a considerate boyfriend and phenomenal translator. It was so bewildering how Rin spoke clearly in English yet spoke Japanese just as easily.

At nighttime, when the two went back to their tiny apartment, Rin taught Makoto English, writing and speaking, so he wouldn't need him looking out for help or embarrass himself. Soon enough, Makoto became averagely fluent in English and impressed everyone in the office in a short matter of time.

However, the rumors from before came back, but regarding in Makoto's noticeable accent. One time Makoto overheard a conversation with two men by the cooler speaking about him and was both shocked and humiliated. Makoto ended up reverting back to shyness and had trouble speaking to his co-workers. But like an understand boyfriend, Rin caught on and comforted him.

Obviously, Rin was pissed at his co-workers for all the shit they kept pulling out but knew Makoto was afraid of making fights. Makoto tried telling him it was fine, that they might be joking. But even if you tried calming him down, he was temperamental for his friends and family upon assholes who poked fun in the rudest way. Makoto, with all Rin's heart, was no exception.

"They're starting to piss me off for real," Rin complained one morning while fixing his messy blue tie. "You shouldn't even defend what they're saying behind your back!"

"I'm sure..." Makoto mumbled inaudibly, knowing Rin stubbornly ignored his self-doubting protest.

"We gotta think of something, something like...I don't know...revenge?" Rin then growled in annoyance. Fixing his tie without much success didn't help matters either. Makoto took Rin's shoulders, moved him closer and showed him on the mirror how it was done again.

"Maybe the rumors will die down?"

"Trust me, wide-mouths who have large assholes can spit out nasty shit,"

"Was that a crude joke?"

"Hell yeah it was," he said proudly, "and I should say that in _prain Engrish!"_

"Or you could try making a joke book," Makoto suggested playfully. "It'll give everybody ideas these days, even if they don't understand English or Japanese. That's what translators are for."

His expression changed drastically in a moment of epiphany.

"What did you say?" Rin asked quickly.

"Huh? I said you could make a joke book-"

"The middle of that!" He snapped impatiently.

"Uh...even if people don't understand English or Japanese? Why, did I say something wrong?"

Makoto was confused by Rin's sudden question, but one frightfully devious look was all he needed to see Rin's fanatical ideas pooling in.

"No...I think you said something brilliant!"

XxXxXxX

Rin remained the rest of their morning. While walking down the street, getting on their train and entered their office building Makoto realized Rin's serious silence was scheming maliciously. Makoto suspected Rin's cunning mind was on the works after his eureka declaration. There wasn't, in his opinion, much on what Makoto said, just that not everyone understood other languages.

It wasn't until Rin tapped Makoto's shoulder while writing his paper on the computer in his cubicle at twelve-thirty. For one thing, Makoto wasn't surprised Rin entered his cubicle since they usually meet up for lunch around this time, but Rin said he wanted to do something before that. They left Makoto's cubicle, Rin hurried forward while Makoto followed with a worried face.

 _If he's planning something crazy again..._ Makoto concerned himself with past memories of Rin's insane pranks and ideas getting them into all sorts of trouble. Never again he desired going to the bathroom at the same time with Rin if he was in a foul mood. It kept him safe, at least, from getting involved with Rin's shenanigans.

But then Makoto bumped into Rin's back. Makoto looked over and saw the water cooler just a few steps away from them, unoccupied and just refilled with cool water. He felt thirsty and suggested they get a quick drink, but then Rin's face turned to him and that same mischievous grin remained perfectly intact. Makoto gulped, agitated once again.

"C'mon," he whispered in a quiet yet mischievous tone.

Rin set forth to the water cooler and casually took a cup out from the stand, acting as though he wasn't planning something crazy. Makoto followed suit and copied what he had done, though was hesitating a little.

It was then after Rin took one sip he spoke of his plan.

"Hey, let's pretend we're talking shit about them,"

Makoto snapped his head up and whispered, "No, we shouldn't!"

"Don't worry, nobody knows Japanese, it'll be funny!" Rin chuckled casually.

"We don't know that!" Makoto hissed fearfully.

"If someone here knew Japanese," Rin explained carefully, "wouldn't they be helping you out? I know everyone here, and no one knows Japanese. Please, it's just this one time to at least make you feel comfortable. You shouldn't be judged for your native language." Rin's teasing smile disappeared; he looked gently at Makoto with care and patience.

At first, Makoto was about to say no to this idea. But when he stared into Rin's softened eyes, looking back with tender care and love, Makoto's solid stature faltered out of weakness. Knowing Rin cared about his well-being so much made him feel...good about himself. That was always his best trait, and possibly Makoto's favorite. There, Makoto felt slightly braver than before, for the first time since last week after the rude rumors and jokes played on him. He shouldn't be picked on, it's not his fault he wasn't perfect in English! Rin was the only one out here who knew that and didn't pay attention to that, and that made Makoto love him even more.

And with that thought through, Makoto asked how Rin was doing...in Japanese.

XxXxXxX

"Are those guys talking about us? They keep looking at one of us like they want to gut us with chopsticks..."

"I don't know, what are they saying?"

"I don't know, but let's get outta here..." the taller one walked off, complaining to the other in whispers. "I hate it when people use their own language to talk trash about us..."

As the voices of those two died off, Makoto and Rin chuckled and clicked their cups in silent cheer. The plan worked! Sort of. What those two nosey idiots didn't know was that Makoto and Rin discussed about which of the two was better, home-cooked ramen or instant ramen? Makoto whole-heartedly believed in home-cooked ramen was the best, but Rin pointed out priming points of how instant ramen was quick and convenient.

The conversation became a breathless back-and-forth "argument"; everyone who passed by looked strangely at them but ignored them. Makoto felt relieved they didn't say anything. Clearly it shook off Makoto's nervousness away, and Rin was pleased it worked well for their part.

"How was that?" Rin asked.

"I...I didn't know that would actually work," Makoto admitted sheepishly, "but it did! I guess they understand how I felt, huh?"

"I'd say yes, but I think we should keep doing this for a week at least,"

"But why?"

"I want to see their faces of confusion some more," Rin confessed politely, his tone cheeky. Makoto couldn't help but smile.

So, throughout the week, Makoto and Rin engaged in Japanese delightfully despite the employee's bewilderment. Nobody knew what the two were saying but suspected it was back-talk on them. One of them even complained to their boss about the "problem"; they claimed it was causing the rest to lose "communication with their peers". But what their boss said was...awesome.

"Can I ask how you know it was back-talk?" He questioned them.

The mid-thirty employee spoke up first, "Well...we don't know what they're saying-"

"Then how do you know what they're saying is about you?"

"We...don't know, sir..."

"That's right, you don't know," he said seriously. "So I suggest either you stop being assholes to them for speaking their language or attempt to work a way so everyone can communicate without fear of discrimination. Oh, and the rumors I heard better have stopped or else..." The boss never finished his sentence, but the whole workplace suspected their payment on the line and kept quiet.

And with that, Rin and Makoto cheered their weekend with both home-made and instant ramen. Rin was proud for his incredible idea, but he thanked Makoto for what he had said that made the idea possible.

"Well," Rin said, watching their TV show that night, "I can say we showed them a thing or two."

"Yeah, thanks to you with that awesome idea!" Makoto ate some more noodles and sighed. Instant noodles were delicious, just like his home-cooked ramen.

"But you're awesome!" Rin said proudly, taking his eyes off the screen and watched Makoto chew his noodles absentmindedly.

Makoto glanced and noticed Rin fiddling with his chopsticks in concentration. He plucked out a single noodle strand successfully. At the other end, Rin pursed his lips when he bit the tip of the noodle; he pulled that noodle up and brought it up to Makoto's lips. Makoto narrowed his eyes in flirtatious manner. He could've kissed him but Rin always made these moments romantic when they made each other proud.

Makoto took the noodle to his lips, they slurped noisily (and chuckled) and their lips pushed forward, kissing gently yet lovingly. Rin's tongue licked Makoto's bottom lip in small swipes for excitement. Makoto pulled away, placed their food away and softly pushed him down onto the sofa.

As they undressed, Rin snickered in delight, catching Makoto's curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Makoto asked. His breath was light yet heaved deeply.

"I was just thinking...we should try flirting in Japanese next week!"

Although Makoto went bleak for a moment, the idea didn't sound too far-fetched. Especially since no one knew Japanese.


End file.
